


Just One Time

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 1975)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Of all the things that Kate Weston had never expected to say to her husband...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Just One Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparky955](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/gifts).



Dan Westin should have realized that early on that easy would never his path. If he was, he most certainly wouldn’t be in the mess he got into. He would have done a bit more research and had a more concrete back up plan before its execution.

His condition had started out as an experiment, an experiment that went wrong when the government tried to steal his machine from him. He’d destroyed the machine, right after turning it on himself, rendering him the world’s only Invisible man. 

He’d had to crawl back to his company, begging for the chance of recreating his machine. Thankfully, his boss, Walter, and his wife were both in his corner, if for very different reasons. Walter saw this as a way to use Dan’s invisibility to his advantage, calling upon him to perform certain functions that a visible person couldn’t or wouldn’t do. His wife, Kate, well, she just wanted him back the way he’d been.

However, Walter kept him busy, really busy, either through accident or design. He’d settled into his usual routine or stripping off and counting upon his wife to be there in the nick of time with his clothes and mask. He’d waltz out, none the worse for wear. Except for when he didn’t. Then he would make a habit out of stashing an extra mask on the grounds. He could manage without his ‘gloves,’ but not his head.

It was such an easy assignment this time. All he had to do was walk into the building and steal a computer disc. The only problem being that people tended to freak when they saw things floating through the air. It took a bit of creative finessing on his part, not something he lacked, mind you, to get the disc close enough to the window to slip to Kate.

How was he supposed to know that the window was alarmed? It hadn’t been covered in their briefing. Thankfully, he was able to keep them entertained long enough to ensure that Kate was able to escape and deliver the disc to Walter.

After making the security guards suitably flustered and confused, he slipped away, grabbing an armful of clothes from the basement laundry room while he was at it. It wasn’t until he reached for first item and discarded it that he realized he had an issue on his hands. Be that as it may, he dressed the best he could, thanking his lucky stars that he had a slim build and slipped back upstairs into the main body of people now hurrying in and out of the building.

Dan walked as quickly as he could, his head down, shoulder slumping. No one looked at him twice, thankfully. He actually managed to get to the main street before a horn honked. He jumped and then sighed with relief as Kate rolled down her window.

“Hey, cutie, want a ride?” she asked as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

“Finally. Where were you guys?” Dan climbed awkwardly into the back seat and collapsed back with a huge sigh.

“Sorry, we were looking for you… not this…” Walter waved a hand in Dan’s direction. “Didn’t anyone tell you that you’re not supposed to wear white before Memorial Day?”

“How was I supposed to know it was an all-girl school?” Dan snapped as he started rooting around for his spare clothes. He was dying to get out of this skirt.

“It… uh, was in the background material I gave you,” Walter said, still grinning. “You could have read that for a change.”

“Like you give me the time.” Now safe, he began to appreciate the humor in his situation. “”You never give us girls a chance. It’s always do this and do that.”

“You didn’t notice that there weren’t any guys around?” Kate laughed. “You are so married, Dr. Westin. Oh, and by the way, Danny, your bra strap is showing.” She plucked a bra off the back of the cashmere sweater he wore.

Dan grabbed it from her with a scowl. “Masher.”


End file.
